The disclosure of the following priority application is herein incorporated by reference: Japanese Patent Application No. 08-270799, filed Oct. 14, 1996.
1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an information processing apparatus. In particular, the invention relates to an information processing apparatus which provides a photographic mode in which objects are photographed and a memo input mode in which memo information, such as line images, is input from a position information input device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, integration technology of semi-conductors and implementation technology of electronic circuits have greatly advanced. In conjunction with this advancement, electronic cameras are developing that are capable of not only recording a picture image of a photographed object, but at the same time also recording information concerning sound and memorandum.
With this type of electronic camera, information about the picture of the photographed object, memorandum, and sound are recorded as recording units. The recording units are optimally combined and each is recorded, for example, in a memory. With the type of electronic camera described above, for example, when attempting to write a memo or so forth for a picture image of a photographed object, subsequent to performing photography, there are problems. For example, the operation for switching to the input mode is too complex.
Further, it is necessary to perform a picture image compression process on a photographed picture image. However, during the execution of this type of picture image process, when attempting to input a memo or so forth, for example, it becomes necessary for the CPU (central processing unit) to execute two processes simultaneously in parallel. As a result, the picture image processing time gets longer. Also, if the processing capacity of the CPU in the electronic camera is not very large, the problem of reduced operability occurs.
The invention is directed to an apparatus which addresses the aforementioned problems. One object of the invention is to improve the operability related to switching to an input mode. Another object of the invention is to provide an information processing apparatus for an electronic camera, for example, which can operate even when the processing capacity of the CPU is not very high.
The information processing apparatus according to the invention includes a mode selection unit which selects a photographic mode and a memo input mode. A control unit controls the mode selection unit. A detection unit detects whether input has occurred based on a position information input device. In the event that the detection unit detects the occurrence of input from the position information input device, and provided the photographic mode is selected by the mode selection unit, the control unit controls the mode selection unit so as to cause it to select the memo input mode.
Further, the information processing apparatus according to the invention includes a photographic mode in which an object is photographed and a memo input mode in which memo information is input from a position information input device. A mode selection unit selects a photographic mode and a memo input mode. A control unit controls the mode selection unit. A detection unit detects whether input has occurred from the position information input device. When the detection unit detects input from the position information input device when the photographic mode is selected by the mode selection unit, the control unit controls the mode selection unit to cause the mode selection unit to select the memo input mode.